1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of communication devices such as pagers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pagers have gained popularity in recent years. Early on, these devices provided one-way communicationxe2x80x94i.e., a person could be paged by dialing a preassigned telephone number and entering some numeric information, such as a telephone number to be called, and as a result the information entered would be displayed a short time later on the person""s pager. Eventually, paging systems added the ability to provide alphanumeric messages. Typically, this is done by contacting an operator and requesting the operator to type an alphanumeric message for display on a designated pager. Eventually, two-way paging systems were developed.
A prior art paging device 100 for use with a two-way paging system is illustrated by FIG. 1. This prior art device is representative of two-way pagers available from Motorola, Inc. of Schaumberg, Illinois. Generally, this prior art device operates by allowing a user to receive a message which is displayed on display 104. When a message is received, the pager 100 will notify the user (such as by emitting an audible sound or by vibrating). The user may then display the message by depressing button 107(d). Other function buttons 107(a)-(c) and 108-109 are provided which perform other functions. For example, buttons 108 and 109 are used in one mode to enter answers to questions (i.e., button 108 is pressed for an answer xe2x80x9cyesxe2x80x9d and button 109 is depressed for an answer xe2x80x9cnoxe2x80x9d to a question such as xe2x80x9cDelete ALL msgs Are you sure?xe2x80x9d). The device 100 features a lid 104 which provides the dual function of covering the display 104 and buttons 107(a)-(d) and of providing a place to locate an antenna.
The second function of lid 104, allowing placement of an antenna, is an important function because two-way pager 100 requires placement of two antennasxe2x80x94one for transmit and one for receive. The antennas are stored in separate housing (one in the main housing of pager 100 and one in the lid) to minimize their interference with each other. Thus, while after use of the pager device 100, the lid may seem cumbersome to some users (the pager must be opened to view messages leading to the extra step in reviewing messages of opening the lid 104 as messages are received), the lid""s purpose of storing an antenna in a housing which is separate from the main antenna could be viewed as almost its main purpose.
While pager 100 offers the ability to send and receive messages, various shortcomings may be noted. For example, in addition to requiring a lid which must be opened and closed when viewing messages, pager 100 essentially may be viewed as a one and one-half way (as opposed to one way or two way) paging device in that a user may only send a message in response to a message which has been received. In addition, messages which are sent are limited to allowing the user to select from a menu of responses (e.g., xe2x80x9cWill call in 10 minsxe2x80x9d; xe2x80x9cOn my wayxe2x80x9d; xe2x80x9cYesxe2x80x9d; xe2x80x9cNoxe2x80x9d, etc.) These limited capabilities may, of course, be due to the difficult problem of addressing, much less composing, a messagexe2x80x94exactly how, in a device as compact as a pager, do you allow for the flexibility to enter custom addresses and message text?
What is desired is a pager which allows use of fuller advantage of two-way communication capabilities while providing a compact and easy to use style.
A data entry method and apparatus is described for use with a wireless messaging unit such as a pager. The data entry apparatus comprises a data entry device having a left tab, a right tab, an up tab, a down tab and an enter button and a display containing alphanumeric characters for selection using the data entry device.
The display further includes tokens for performing functions such as text insertion intersperced among the alphanumeric characters.